12 Days of Christmas Countdown!
by judaiteito
Summary: Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas eve. Chapter 7 is up! 6th Day of Christmas: DaiSuki!
1. Chapter 1 12th Day of Christmas: DaiSuki

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas eve.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Hi minna! Advance Merry Christmas! This author's notes won't be too long. Just here to tell you that I'm happy you're reading this and I'm sorry if this is lame or if there are any errors. :)**

**Tsuna: Enjoy reading, minna!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy!~**

On The 12th Day of Christmas My Suki Gave To Me...

... 12 Love Chocolates (that made me sick)...

"Satsuki."

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"What the heck is this?!" Aomine Daiki exclaimed, pointing at the 12 (deformed looking) chocolate balls (?) on the red box. Momoi Satsuki just smiled at him while thrusting the box of chocolates on his face.

"It's a Christmas chocolate! I made it myself!"

Aomine paled as he heard what she said and he slowly backed away from the object of his destruction.

"I-I'm not eating those!"

Momoi's smile disappeared; she looked at her chocolates and pouted.

"Dai-chan is so mean... *sniffs* I worked late last night just for this ... and... and..." and Momoi started sobbing. The dark blue haired Ace frowned as he saw his female childhood friend cry before him. So, he gathered his courage and started eating the chocolates one by one. The pink haired girl stopped crying and looked at her childhood friend.

"Dai-chan?"

As Aomine finished eating the chocolates, he wiped his mouth and (tried to) smirk at Momoi.

"There. I ate it. Happy now?"

Momoi smiled brightly and hugged the Touou Ace.

"Thank you, Dai-chan! Love you!"

Aomine smiled softly at her and leaned closer...

... and promptly fainted.

"DAI-CHAN!"

"Oi, he's waking up!"

"What? Dai-chan?!"

Aomine groaned, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his childhood friend, Momoi, looking at him worriedly. Beside her was the Touou Team Captain, Imayoshi Shouichi.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted after eating Momoi-san's chocolates. Are you ok?" Imayoshi said at the now sitting up Touou Ace.

"Yeah... I guess..." Aomine mumbled. Momoi suddenly hugged him and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry Dai-chan! I didn't know that you'll faint whenever you eat chocolates! Don't worry; I will never give you any chocolates again. Homemade or store-bought."

_'Its not chocolates in general. It's YOUR chocolates that made me/him faint!'_Aomine and Imayoshi thought while sweat dropping. Momoi pulled away from the hug and placed her hands on Aomine's face.

"As compensation, I'll just give you this."

And she pecked Aomine on the lips. Upon seeing that the pair was getting intimate with each other, Imayoshi walked away from the scene while shaking his head.

_'Those two are so dense sometimes.'_

After pecking the dark blue-haired teen on the lips, Momoi simply laid her head on Aomine's shoulder and sighed.

"Oi, Satsuki, get off. You're heavy."

"Just let me rest on you for awhile Dai-chan..." Momoi said her voice sleepy. Aomine sighed and patted the pink haired's head.

"Fine."

Momoi smiled and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Dai-chan..."

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that was a wrap! Stay tuned for the 11th Day: Kasamatsu and Kise's turn! **

**Tsuna: Read and Review minna!**

**Judai: If you have any requests, I'll gladly consider it. And I appreciate any critisms from all of you, my dear readers. :3**

**Tsuna: Until tomorrow, everyone!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**Next: 11th Day of Christmas: Kasamatsu Yukio and Kise Ryouta**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	2. Chapter 2 11th Day of Christmas: KasaKi

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas Eve****.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Welcome to the next installment of 12 DoCC! It's the 11th Day now!**

**Tsuna: And the pairing featured in this chapter is...**

**Judai and Tsuna: KasaKi!**

**Judai: I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Tsuna: And don't forget to review!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy! ~**

On the 11th Day of Christmas My Senpai Gave To Me...

... 11 Flowers of Love (that made me blush)

"What's... This?"

Kise Ryouta, Kaijou Ace asked himself while looking at the bouquet of flowers sitting on top of his table. He glanced around the classroom with his questioning face yet he can't determine who in the world gave him the said item. With a sigh, he picked up the flowers and fingered it one by one.

And that's when he saw a blue card attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

_'Merry Christmas Kise,_

_If you want to know why I'm giving these to you, go to the library at lunch and find Moriyama._

_P.S. Good Luck._

_K.Y.'_

_'Eh? K.Y. Who?'_ Kise thought. He just sighed and smelled the flowers. He smiled softly as he gently picked a red thorn less rose from it.

_'I wonder who the one behind this is. That person must be sweet and simple, giving me these flowers and not fancy things.'_

And throughout the morning classes, Kise kept on thinking about the person that gave him the bouquet.

**Lunch Time!**

It's finally lunch time! Kise immediately went to the Library to find Moriyama-senpai. He saw the said person reading on one of the tables inside.

"Moriyama-senpai!"

The people in the Library looked at the energetic blonde and 'sh-ed'. Kise smiled sheepishly while Moriyama face palmed.

"What do you want, Kise?"

"Do you know the person who gave me this?" Kise asked, thrusting the bouquet of flowers in Moriyama's face. The shooting guard of Kaijou sweat dropped and gave Kise a book.

"Read this first and you'll know who. I suggest you read it on the school's rooftop."

Kise nodded his head. Heeding his senpai's advice, he grabbed the book and immediately went to the school's rooftop, leaving a sighing Moriyama.

"Those two are really handful sometimes." the shooting guard mumbled. He, then, heard someone chuckled behind him.

"Well, you really can't decline _his _request. After all, its the first time _he _asked us a favor."

Moriyama looked behind him and smiled at Kobori.

"Yeah, you're right."

When Kise arrived at the rooftop, he sat near the door and skimmed through the book. He noticed that it was a book of flower languages and some of the flower names were highlighted.

_'Eh? Wait... Could it be?'_

The blonde model looked at the bouquet of flowers and then to the book.

"Let's see... Thorn less red rose; it means 'love at first sight'." Upon reading that, Kise blinked.

"Next, Coreopsis, always cheerful. Buttercups: childishness. Geranium: stupidity."

Kise frowned at this, pouting as he looked back at the flowers.

_'Is this person insulting me or something?'_

With a sigh, he continued deciphering the message.

"Dahlia: strength. Orchids: refined beauty. Lilac primroses: confidence."

With that, Kise blushed.

_'Now this person is complementing me?! Who in the world is this person?!'_

Kise continued his task.

"Mossy saxifrage: affection. Alstroemeria: devoted friend."

_'Devoted friend? Does this mean this person is one of my friends?'_

Kise, now confused, continued.

"Red tulip: a declaration of love." Kise blushed again. And last but not the least...

"Jonquil: love me."

And so, Kise's face combusted.

"E-eh?!"

"KISE RYOUTA!"

The dazed blonde snapped in attention and looked around, wondering where the person who called his name is.

"KISE! DOWN HERE!"

Kise, startled, jumped slightly and stood up. He approached the edge of the rooftop and looked down. He gasped as he saw the entire field filled with red roses and in the center of it was...

... The Kaijou Captain: Kasamatsu Yukio, who was holding a megaphone.

"Se-senpai?!"

"KISE! READ THE LAST PAGE OF THE BOOK!"

The blonde did what was told to him and read the highlighted part on the last page of the book. His face was red as he read it out loud while stuttering.

"365 Roses... I-I th-think about y-you e-everyday..."

Kise looked down and blinked as he saw that his senpai was missing.

"Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Behind you."

The Kaijou Ace looked behind him and saw the team captain standing there with a plastic rose in hand.

"Plus one plastic rose: I will love you until the last rose petals wither."

"B-but! Plastic roses don't wither..." said a blushing Kise. Kasamatsu smirked and placed the rose in Kise's hand. He held it and kissed the back of it.

"Yeah. That's the point."

Kise's face immediately became red. Kasamatsu laughed at his kouhai's reaction.

"Merry Christmas, Ryouta."

Kise smiled and hugged his senpai.

"Merry Christmas, Yukio! I love you too!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that was a wrap! Stay tuned for the 10th Day: Murasakibara and Himuro's turn! **

**Tsuna: Read and Review minna!**

**Judai: If you have any requests, I'll gladly consider it. And I appreciate any criticisms from all of you, my dear readers. :3**

**Tsuna: Until tomorrow, everyone!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**Next: 10th Day of Christmas: Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	3. Chapter 3 10th Day of Christmas:MuraHimu

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas Eve****.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Minna, I'm so sorry for the delay! I was busy typing my assignment yesterday that I forgot to type this chapter. *laughs sheepishly***

**Tsuna: Anyway, this chapter is so short so once again, Judai-chan was so sorry.**

**Judai: Have fun reading, minna!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy~!**

On The 10th Day of Christmas My Muro-chin Gave To Me...

... 10 Pocky Sticks (that made me fall in love)

"Atsushi."

"..."

"Atsushi!"

"... Nom... Nom..."

"ATSUSHI!"

"!"

Murasakibara Atsushi almost fell down from the branch he was sitting on upon hearing someone shouting his name. He looked down and saw Himuro Tatsuya standing with his hands on his hips, looking like a mom about to scold her 5 year old son.

"Muro-chin? What's wrong?" Murasakibara asked after climbing down the tree. Himuro walked closer to the violet haired teen and held out an open box of pocky.

"Want some pocky? I already ate a box of it but I can't really finish the second box. Don't worry, there's still plenty of pocky in the dorm room." Himuro said while smiling, he held out the box to the violet haired male. Murasakibara leaned closer to the black haired teen and open his mouth. Himuro chuckled and fed Murasakibara a stick of pocky.

The two sat underneath the tree with Himuro still feeding Murasakibara. As the 10th pocky stick was currently being fed to the violet haired teen, Himuro took a bite from the other end of the stick and looked at Atsushi's eyes with his own half lidding one. Murasakibara blinked and continued eating the pocky. As the distance between them was just a breath away, the black haired teen broke the stick and immediately pecked Murasakibara on the lips.

Murasakibara Atsushi blinked while Himuro Tatsuya licked his lips and smirked.

"Muro-chin... What was that?"

"Your early Christmas present." Himuro replied, once again pecking the Yosen's center on the lips. This time, Murasakibara slightly blushed.

"Merry Christmas, Atsushi~!" Yosen's shooting guard said as he smiled brightly.

And for the first time...

... Murasakibara Atsushi fell in love.

"Muro-chin is so sneaky..."

"Eh?"

The rest of Murasakibara's day was spent blushing every time he saw Himuro. And the said black haired teen took delight upon seeing it.

"Atsushi is so cute."

"Urusai, Muro-chin..."

While the other Yosen members...

_'JUST CONFESS ALREADY!'_

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that was a wrap! Stay tuned for the 9th Day: Midorima and Takao's turn! And once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. **

**Tsuna: Read and Review minna!**

**Judai: If you have any requests, I'll gladly consider it. And I appreciate any criticisms from all of you, my dear readers. :3**

**Tsuna: Until tomorrow, everyone!**

**Judai: By the way, I'll post the 9****th**** and 8****th**** Day tomorrow. Sorry again minna!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**Next: 9th Day: Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	4. Chapter 4 9th Day of Christmas:MidoTaka

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas Eve****.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Hi minna! Welcome to chapter 4 of 12 Days of Christmas Countdown! I'm so sorry for the delay. This chapter should have been posted yesterday but something happened and... yeah... I'll shut up now...**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* Well, have fun reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy! ~**

On The 9th Day of Christmas My Kazu Gave To Me...

... 9 Love Hugs (that made me warm nanodayo.)

_'Takao is acting way too affectionate today.'_

Thought an irritated tsundere, Midorima Shintaro. He was currently on their gym's locker room, sitting on one of the benches while contemplating on the events that happened to him earlier today. And also, thinking of a certain someone who he's not hiding from.

I repeat, not hiding.

"Shin-chan~ Where are you~?" a familiar voice called, making the Shutoku's shooting guard jump from his seat. He slowly calmed himself down upon remembering that he locked the locker room's door.

Now, you might be wondering why our favorite tsundere was (not) hiding from Shutoku's point guard, Takao Kazunari. Well, you see...

_'That Bakao kept on hugging me the whole day!'_

Earlier Today... Morning...

"Good morning, Shin-chan~!" an energetic Takao Kazunari exclaimed while hugging (or is it glomping?) the green haired eyeglasses wearing teen on the back. The said teen was carrying a black stuff toy hawk on his arms as his lucky item and smacked it on Takao's face.

"Quit hugging me nanodayo."

The black haired hawk eyed teen smiled.

In the Hallway...

"Shin-chan~~!"

Midorima was suddenly hugged by Takao after he finished locking his locker. The megane teen sighed and pushed the black haired teen away from him.

"Quit it, Takao."

Again, the hawk eyed teen just smiled slyly and immediately chattered about everything and anything.

Lunch Time...

The two were eating their lunch on the school's rooftop when Takao hugged the Shutoku's Ace on the arm.

"Shin-chan~!"

"Will you stop hugging me, Takao!"

"But Shin-chan is warm...~"

Midorima was about to yell at Takao when he saw the said teen dozing off. The green haired teen just sighed.

_'You're the one making me warm nanodayo...'_

The fourth and fifth time Takao hugged him was during their Math class in the afternoon. They were given a project by pair and those two were automatically chosen to be each other's partner.

The sixth and seventh time were during their study period when Midorima caught Takao when the hawk eyed teen fell off the library's stool and when Takao sat beside him and proceeded to sleep again.

And the eighth time was during their basketball practice, when Takao hugged Midorima as a distraction when he was doing his three point shots.

_'That Bakao! I swear if he hug me again I'll-' _Midorima's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"Caught you, Shin-chan~" Takao said while grinning. Midorima was about to yell at him when he was interrupted (again) by a peck on the cheek courtesy by Takao Kazunari.

Midorima Shintaro blinked, dumbfounded, while Takao laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Shin-chan~! The kiss and the hugs are my early present for you. I hope you enjoyed them~." with that, Takao giggled. He was about to walk away when Midorima suddenly grabbed his hand and was pulled on the green haired teen's lap.

"Shin-chan, wha-mmmph!"

Takao was interrupted, this time, by the sudden kiss from Midorima...

... on the lips.

"Wha-?"

"I wasn't satisfied by your gifts nanodayo. That's why..." Midorima smirked, making the teen on his lap shiver.

"I'm going to truly enjoy **you** until I'm satisfied, Takao."

"Shin-chan, you perv!"

Omake!

Midorima: How did you enter the locker room when I locked it from the inside?"

Takao: I borrowed a spare key from captain! *nuzzles Midorima's cheek*

Midorima: *sighs*

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that was a wrap! Stay tuned for the 8th Day: Kagami and Kuroko's turn! It will be posted later this evening. :3**

**Tsuna: Read and Review minna!**

**Judai: If you have any requests, I'll gladly consider it. And I appreciate any criticisms from all of you, my dear readers. :3**

**Tsuna: Until tomorrow, everyone!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**Next: 8th Day of Christmas: Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	5. Chapter 5 8th Day of Christmas: KuroKaga

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas Eve****.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Hi minna! Welcome to chapter 5 of the Series: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown! This time, the light and shadow duo of Seirin is the featured pair in this chapter!**

**Tsuna: Hope you'll have fun reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy! ~**

On The 8th Day of Christmas My Light Gave To Me...

... 8 Sweet Gestures (that actually made him, not me, embarrass)

"Kuroko, there's rice on your cheek."

"?"

"Geez... Here, I'll get it for you."

The red haired, red eyed teen, Kagami Taiga, picked the rice grain from Kuroko's cheek and ate it. The blue haired passing expert blinked and stared at him.

"What?"

"You're being sweet today, Kagami-kun."

The Seirin Ace blushed and looked away while he continued eating his dinner.

"I-I'm not being sweet!"

"Maybe I should list off the sweet things you did to me today..."

"Kuroko, don't you-!"

**Earlier this morning... (Kagami: Kuroko! Kuroko: Urusai, Kagami-kun.)**

Kuroko Tetsuya was outside his house, locking the door, with Nigou beside him. After locking the door, he was about to walk away when he saw Kagami Taiga standing a bit far away from him (probably because of Nigou).

"Morning, Kuroko!"

"Good morning, Kagami-kun. What brings you here?"

"Uhh..." Kagami scratched his cheek while slightly blushing.

"I'm here to walk with you to school."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Kagami-kun, you do know that you live a few blocks away from here, right?"

Kagami nodded.

"So?"

"So?"

Kuroko stared at him.

"What? Is it a crime now to go to school together with you?!"

Kuroko blinked while Kagami blushed.

"Fine! I'm going to school with or without you!" Kagami exclaimed, stomping forward, angrily, while Kuroko smiled.

_'That was cute.'_

**In The Hallway... (Kagami: Seriously, stop it! Kuroko: Kagami-kun, please shut up.)**

Kuroko was lifting a tower of books, which, by the way, blocked his vision, when Kagami appeared beside him.

"Want some help?" asked the red haired teen. He didn't wait for a reply as he immediately lifted most of the books from Kuroko.

"You don't have to do that, Kagami-kun. I can manage." Kuroko said. Kagami shrugged.

"Just let me help, ok?"

"Kagami-kun is being sweet again."

The Seirin's power forward sputtered.

"Kuroko!"

**Lunch Time... (Kagami: Kuroko, can you-bwah! Kuroko: *jabbed Kagami in the ribs*)**

The blue haired shadow was walking towards the school's cafeteria when he heard someone called his name.

"Kuroko!"

The passing expert looked behind him and saw Kagami, holding two wrapped bentos on his hands, walking closer towards him.

"Let's eat on the rooftop."

"I still need to buy something to eat in the cafeteria, Kagami-kun."

"No need. I made you a bento."

And the redhead proceeded to drag his shadow towards the school rooftop.

"Kagami-kun is acting like my wife."

Kagami blushed.

"Just because I made you a bento doesn't mean I'm your wife! Besides, you need to eat plenty of food!"

"Kagami-kun is sweet..."

"Urusai!"

**During P.E. Class... (Kagami: mmmmph! Kuroko: *tape in hand*)**

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"I have dust caught in my eye."

"Here, let me see."

Kagami grabbed his shadow's face and blew on the blue haired teen's left eye. Kuroko blinked and stared at redhead.

"You ok now?"

Stare...

"Uhh, Kuroko?"

Stare...

"Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun's eyes are really red. Like rubies."

The red eyed teen blushed and smacked Kuroko in the head.

"S-Shut up!"

Kuroko smiled behind his hand.

"Kagami-kun is so sweet..."

"Cut it out!"

The fifth time was also during P.E. when Kagami-kun gave me his bottled water because he said,

"You look like you're about to pass out."

But Kagami-kun, being an oblivious angel, doesn't know that we're indirectly kissing. **(Kagami: *blush* WHAT?!)**

The sixth time was during basketball practice when I was really sweaty. He wiped my face with HIS own towel, which, by the way, smells like him. **(Kagami: Kuroko, you're being creepy...)**

And of course, the seventh time was during dinner time, which is now.

"Kagami-kun is really sweet."

"Shut up! And why are you narrating it in a 3rd person point of view?"

"..."

Kagami sighed.

"Whatever. I'm washing the dishes."

"Kuroko."

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"Merry Christmas." The Seirin's Ace greeted and proceeded to kiss Kuroko on the cheek. The blue haired teen stared at the now red face Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, please lean closer."

"Wha-? Mmmmph!"

Kuroko promptly kissed his light on the lips and immediately pulled away.

"Wha-? What was that for?!"

"Taiga-kun is not only sweet in gestures but also he taste sweet."

Kagami blushed.

"Shut up! AND DONT CALL ME BY MY NAME!"

"I love Taiga-kun."

"... I love Tetsuya too..." mumbled a red face Kagami Taiga. Kuroko smiled at him.

"My sweet and cute Taiga-kun."

"KUROKO!"

**Omake!**

Kagami: Kuroko!

Kuroko: What is it, Taiga-kun?

Kagami: *blushed slightly upon hearing Kuroko call him by his name* What exactly did you text to the others?!

Kuroko: ... I was just stating the facts.

Kagami: what?! You, telling them that I'M YOUR WIFE?!

Kuroko: well, it's true. After all, you cook me a bento, dinner and breakfast. That's what wives do, right? And you're mine.

Kagami: *blush* *embarrass* Shut up!

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: *chuckles* Surprisingly, I had fun writing this. I love oblivious and cute Kagami and sneaky and seme-like Kuroko. These two really make a great pair. *giggles***

**Tsuna: *sighs* Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Judai: Thanks for reading! And for those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Tsuna: Don't forget to review minna!**

**Judai: Next will be the 7th Day: Akashi and Reo's turn!**

**Tsuna: Until next time!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**Next: 7th Day of Christmas: Akashi Seijurou and Mibuchi Reo!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	6. Chapter 6 7th Day of Christmas: AkaMi

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas Eve****.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Hi minna! Welcome to chapter 6 of the Series: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown! This time, the Emperor: Akashi Seijurou and his soon-to-be Empress: Mibuchi Reo is the pair featured in this chapter!**

**Tsuna: Hope you'll have fun reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy! ~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On The 7th Day of Christmas My Reo Gave To Me...

... 7 Heartfelt Confessions (that made me want to eat him up *snip* *snip*)

*sniffs* *hic*

"What's wrong, Reo-san?"

"It's not like you to cry like this, Reo-chan."

"Did someone bully you in school, Reo-nee?"

Mibuchi Reo wiped his tears and looked at his companions. Currently, he was on a cafe in Tokyo with the others, namely: Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Momoi Sastsuki, Takao Kazunari and Kasamatsu Yukio. The last person was unwillingly dragged by the hawk eyed teen.

"My maiden heart is broken..."

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Earlier this morning...**

"Good morning, Sei-chan!"

Akashi Seijurou looked up from the book he was reading to see Mibuchi Reo smiling at him with a spatula in hand and wearing a red apron with a chibi lion in the middle.

"Good morning, Reo. What do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready. Come to the dining room and eat."

Akashi placed his book on the table and stood up. He followed the black haired shooting guard to the kitchen.

You must be wondering where they are. They're at Akashi's dorm room (which was like a mini apartment). Reo slept over the redhead's room because they stayed up late last night due to planning on the team's training menu and upcoming practice games. And of course, the shooting guard was assigned to do the cooking for the Emperor.

Akashi looked at his plate and saw an omelet with a big red heart designed on top. He stared at it for a few seconds and started to eat. Reo's eyebrow twitched.

_'He ignored it!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, it's not really that noticeable."

"But, that's not all!"

Sighs...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sei-chan! Here!"

Akashi looked from Reo then to the envelope in the black haired teen's hand.

"What is it?"

"Someone wanted to give this to you. Must be a love confession."

The red haired teen grabbed the envelope, stared at it, cut it into pieces with his scissors and threw it to a nearby trash can. All the while, Reo gapped at him.

"Wha-?"

"Let's go, Reo."

_'He destroyed my love letter!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't blame Akashi for doing that. After all, you did imply that it was from someone else."

"But, it's embarrassing if I told him it was from me!"

Sighs...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lunch Time!**

_'Ok, this is my third attempt! Just like they say, the third time's the charm!'_

"Sei-chan~! Here's your bento!"

"Thanks."

The Rakuzan captain opened his bento and saw that the food inside was designed with a message saying 'Love you' in it. He picked up the tofu and ate it.

"What do you think, Sei-chan?" Reo asked excitedly.

"The food's not half bad."

Reo froze.

_'He ignored the message!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok... Maybe I'll be on your side on this one."

"I never thought Akashi-kun could be this dense."

"Nom... Nom..."

"Tai-chan, could you please stop eating so loudly? You'll be like Eikichi."

"Sorry, Reo-nee."

"Can I go now?"

"No, you can't, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Tch."

"Anyway, please proceed, Reo-san."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**After Lunch...**

"Sei-chan..."

"Hm? What is it, Reo?"

"Here."

The black haired Rakuzan shooting guard held out a small red bag with chibi lions printed on it. Akashi grabbed the bag,

"What's this?" the Emperor asked, opening the said bag.

"Its cookies. Hope you like it."

Akashi brought out a heart shaped cookie and ate it.

"It tastes good, for a cookie."

Reo anime-cried in a corner.

_'I don't know what to do anymore.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know what to say anymore."

"I kinda feel bad for you, Reo-chan."

"Maybe that Akashi doesn't have any sensitivity in his bones."

"That's weird, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Want some fries, Reo-nee?"

"Thanks Tai-chan. You're so sweet."

"*blush* Please, not you too, Reo-nee..."

"Anyway, what happened next?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fifth Attempt:**

**During Class...**

_'*yawns* This is boring... Maybe I'll text Sei-chan instead!'_

**'From: Reo**  
**To: Sei-chan**  
**Subject: Hi!**

**Konnichiwa Sei-chan!'**

_'And... Sent!'_

Reo placed his phone on his pocket and tried to listen to their teacher.

Vibrate...

Reo took out his phone and immediately opened the message.

**'From: Sei-chan**  
**Subject: Stop texting.**

**Listen to your teacher or you might get into trouble, Reo.'**

The shooting guard pouted.

**'From: Reo**  
**Subject: Bored.**

**But her lecture is soooooooooooooooo boring. =.='**

After a few seconds...

Vibrate...

**'From: Sei-chan**  
**Subject:...**

**Stop fooling around, Reo.'**

The black haired shooter continued to pout.

_'hmmm...'_

**'From: Reo**  
**Subject: ****\**** (^o^)/**

**U + I =?'**

Reo giggled excitedly as he waited for the redhead's reply.

Vibrate...

**'From: Sei-chan**  
**Subject: Listen to your teacher.**

**Your teacher is looking at you. Pay attention.**

**By the way, the answer to her question is Menelaus.'**

Reo looked at his phone, confused. He looked up and saw that indeed, their teacher was looking, more like glaring, at him.

"Mibuchi-kun, who is the King of Sparta?"

Reo stood up, gulped and blinked.

"Uhh... King Menelaus?"

The teacher raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Correct."

The black haired teen sat down and sighed in relief.

_'Sei-chan... You're such a life saver... Wait, how did he knew that she'll ask that question?!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"*laughs* Ahahahahahahaha! Reo-chan got caught texting in class! Bwahahahaha!"

"Oi, stop laughing too much, Takao."

"Akashi is really creepy..."

"I didn't know he can predict the future..."

"Maybe you should stop getting hes attention, Reo-san. It will be for your own good."

"Ummmm..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sixth Attempt:**

**Hallway...**

"Maybe this will work." Reo mumbled while putting a sheet of paper on Akashi's locker without the said owner's permission. As the bell for the next class suddenly rang, he immediately ran towards a corner and watched as Akashi, who was now standing in front of locker, opened it. The redhead picked the paper and stared at it for a while. He put it back inside the locker and shut the door.

_'Did he just ignored it?! I spent the whole 2 hours writing that poem!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, I'm kinda curious on what you actually wrote on that paper, Reo-chan."

"Me too."

"No! It's embarrassing!"

*sweat drop*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seventh and Last Attempt:**

**(Still Afternoon) Free Period~! In the Library...**

"I didn't know you have free period this time, Sei-chan."

The dual colored eyes teen looked up from his book and saw Reo smiling at him while carrying some books.

"Can I sit with you, Sei-chan?"

"Sure, go ahead."

And Akashi went back to reading. Reo opened one of his books and read, though occasionally, peeking at the teen sitting across from him.

"What is it?"

"Eep! Uh... Ehehehe..."

"If you have something to say, then say it."

_'Maybe this is my chance!' _Reo thought. He took a deep breath and look at his lap.

"Sei-chan, I like you!" the black haired shooter said and looked up only to see a sleeping Akashi with his head on top of the book he was reading. Reo anime-cried, again.

_'It's unfair!'_

Reo looked Akashi again and sighed. He smiled fondly at the Rakuzan captain and patted the red haired teen's head.

_'He must be tired from all the planning and practicing. I might as well give him time to rest.'_

The shooting guard took his jacket off and draped it on Akashi's shoulder. He leaned down, kissed the sleeping teen's cheek and whispered on his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Seijurou. Love you."

And Reo walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bwahahahahaha! He slept while you were confessing! That's gotta be awkward! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Takao! It's rude to laugh at someone's failure!"

"Kasamatsu-san is so mean! *cries*"

"Reo-san, please stop crying."

"Akashi-kun can be quite a heart breaker, huh..."

"Reo-nee, want some chocolate drink? It might make you feel better... Maybe..."

"I want my Leon!"

"Your stuff lion isn't here, Reo-san."

"Bwahahahahaha! He named his stuff lion Leon! Bwahahaha! That's cute!"

Smack!

"Kasamatsu-senpai, that hurts!"

"It's your fault for laughing too much, Takao."

The other customers looked at them and sweat dropped.

Unknown to the Kiseski no Sedai partners, on the table near them, behind some potted plants sat the members of Kiseki no Sedai.

"Akashi, I can't believe you're so dense."

"Aka-chin is being mean to Reo-chin."

"Poor Reocchi... Being in love with Akashicchi is really that hard, huh. And heart breaking too..."

"I can't believe you did that, Akashi. At least I ate Satsuki's chocolates even though I knew it's poisonous! But you downright ignored his efforts!"

"Akashi-kun is so heartless."

"Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi and Shintaro, shut up. I didn't ignore his efforts, just so you know."

Raised an eyebrow... Stare...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Flashback... What REALLY happened... Akashi's P.O.V**

"Breakfast is ready. Come to the dining room and eat."

_'I never knew Reo can be so cute, wearing an apron like that.' _thought Akashi while eating the omelet.

_'And the omelet is cute too.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sei-chan! Here!"

"What is it?"

"Someone wanted to give this to you. Must be a love confession."

Akashi looked at the letter and noticed Reo's handwriting. without anyone noticing, he replaced the envelope to an empty one, hid Reo's letter on his jacket pocket and cut the replacement to shreds.

_'I'll read the love letter later...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sei-chan~! Here's your bento!"

"Thanks."

Akashi opened his bento and raised an eyebrow.

_'Well, this is surprisingly forward of him.'_

"What do you think, Sei-chan?" Reo asked excitedly.

"The food's not half bad."

_'You can definitely be my wife.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's this?" the Emperor asked, opening the said bag.

"Its cookies. Hope you like it."

Akashi brought out a heart shaped cookie and ate it.

"It tastes good, for a cookie."

_'And here I thought you can't get any cuter, Reo.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**'From: Reo**  
**Subject: ****\**** (^o^)/**

**U + I =?'**

Akashi blinked at his phone and smirked.

_'Of course, its love.'_

Akashi typed on his phone.

**'From: Sei-chan**  
**Subject: Listen to your teacher.**

**Your teacher is looking at you. Pay attention.**

**By the way, the answer to her question is Menelaus.'**

_'After all, I don't want my Reo-time to be reduced just because he had detention.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi was walking in the hallway when he saw Reo in front of his locker. He raised an eyebrow and waited for the black haired shooter to walk away.

When the bell rang, he walked towards his locker and grabbed the paper. He read it and slightly smirked.

_'Well, this is interesting.'_

He put it back into his locker, thinking that he'll get it after all his afternoon classes end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it?"

"Eep! Uh... Ehehehe..."

"If you have something to say, then say it."

Akashi looked at Reo, who was fidgeting while looking at his lap. The redhead put his book down and laid on it.

"Sei-chan, I like you!"

Akashi slowly closed his eyes and thought,

_'Finally.'_

After a few minutes of silence, he felt someone patting his head. He also felt warm because of the jacket draped on him and the kiss on the cheek. And he heard his black haired shooting guard whisper on his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Seijurou. Love you."

And for the first time...

... Akashi Seijurou, the absolute Rakuzan Emperor, blushed.

_'That Reo... I seriously want to eat him up. He better be grateful that I still have my self-restraint or else... I might already have my way in him.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're very admirable, Akashi-kun, being able to restrain yourself from molesting him. Unlike a certain megane here."

"Hey! I didn't molest Takao!"

"Whatever you say, Midorima."

"Not you too, Ahomine!"

"Urusai! Don't call me that!"

"Well, Aka-chin and the others weren't violated except for me..."

"Murasakibaracchi, it wasn't your fault! Himurocchi is just so cunning!"

*snip* *snip*

Silence...

"I think I have an idea on getting even with them."

"What do you propose that we do, Akashi-kun?"

"Let's give them the best Christmas gifts that they'll never forget in their entire lives. *smirks*"

Smirks...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: well, that was fun! Poor, Reo-nee... Akashi is such a trickster... And the others are funny too! I really had fun writing this! *mumbles* even though I have exams tomorrow...**

**Tsuna: *face palm* Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Judai: If you're confused on who was talking in the conversation, here are the characters:**

**Kiseki no Sedai partners' dialogue part:**

**Kasamatsu: the one who wants to go but was stopped by Takao and also the one who kept scolding Takao for laughing too much.**

**Takao: the one who kept on laughing and also the one calling Reo as 'Reo-chan'.**

**Momoi: the one who calls Akashi as 'Akashi-kun' and the one who said Akashi was a heart breaker.**

**Kagami: the one who keeps on eating and offering food and drink to Reo. Also the one who calls Reo as 'Reo-nee'.**

**Himuro: the one who calls Reo as 'Reo-san' and the one who keeps on talking and consoling Reo.**

**Kiseki no Sedai's dialogue part:**

**Kuroko: the one who calls Akashi as 'Akashi-kun'.**

**Aomine: I think it was obvious there...**

**Midorima: the one who called Akashi as Akashi and the one who said Akashi was dense.**

**Murasakibara: the one who called Akashi as 'Aka-chin'.**

**Kise: the one who called Akashi as 'Akashicchi'. And also the one who kept on adding -cchi on every name mentioned.**

**Judai: that's all guys!**

**Tsuna: Next will be the Kiseki no Sedai's turn on giving Christmas gifts. First, 6th Day of Christmas: Aomine and Momoi!**

**Judai: So stay tuned!**

**Tsuna: and don't forget to review!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**Next: 6th Day of Christmas: Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	7. Chapter 7 6th Day of Christmas: DaiSuki

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown!**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Pairings: AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), KuroKaga/KagaKuro (KurokoxKagami), MidoTaka (MidorimaxTakao), MuraMuro (MurasakibaraxHimuro), KasaKi (KasamatsuxKise) and DaiSuki (AominexMomoi)**

**Summary: **

**Countdown to Christmas Eve! 12 stories/drabbles for 6 pairings! Kiseki no Sedai and their Partners. Days 12-7: The Kiseki no Sedai's Partners. Days 6-1: Kiseki no Sedai's turn! Read how they all give and express their love to their designated lovers. Will be updated everyday until Christmas Eve****.**

**Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Sorry if I just updated this story today... I suddenly kinda lost my inspiration... I'll try to get it back, though.. *fist pump***

**Tsuna: And also, she's busy posting on her Facebook... *rolls eyes***

**Judai: Hey! **

**Tsuna: Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Judai: it's going to be the Kiseki no Sedai's turn to give their partners their gifts! And now, for the 6th Day of Christmas: Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything in this story, whether the characters or the places. **

**Warning: possible OOC, shounen-ai and possible errors.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On The 6th Day of Christmas My Dai-chan Gave To Me...

... 6 Colorful Jewels (that made me fall in love with him more!)

"Satsuki."

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"Are you free today?"

Momoi Satsuki looked at her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, with a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Just answer me whether you're free or not!"

Momoi sighed.

"Yeah, I'm free. Why?"

"Let's go out on a date. Meet me at the park after lunch." Aomine said and hung up. The pink haired girl blinked at her phone and blushed.

_'He asked me out on a date?!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Touou Ace was sitting on one of the benches in the park, waiting for the pink haired girl Touou manager to arrive. Momoi smiled as she spotted him and called his name.

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine stood up and walked towards the pink eyed girl. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Momoi blushed while dark haired teen smirked.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Amusement Park."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At The Amusement Park... **

Aomine and Momoi spent their whole afternoon riding on the different rides in the Amusement Park, walking on the hall of mirrors, making fun of each other and target shooting (which Aomine won Momoi a big dark blue birdie, as a prize).

Currently, it was already evening and the two were inside one of the cable carts of the Ferris wheel. Momoi was looking below from the cart's window while Aomine was staring at his childhood friend.

"Satsuki."

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"Come here."

Momoi tilted her head and shrugged. She sat beside the dark blue haired teen and looked at him expectantly.

"Now, what?"

"Here."

Aomine placed a blue rectangular box on the pink haired girl's lap. The Touou manager picked it up and opened it. Inside was a bracelet with 6 different gems on it.

"Whoah! Dai-chan, they're beautiful!"

"Those jewels are sapphire, ruby, emerald, topaz, amethyst and aquamarine. Each of those stones has their own meanings. Sapphire for sincerity, Ruby for happiness, Emerald: faithfulness, Topaz: loyalty, Amethyst: courage and Aquamarine: friendship. Those are the qualities I love about you." Aomine explained while blushing.

Momoi giggled.

"It's like, the jewels represent all of the Kiseki no Sedai."

Aomine smirked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah, it really represents us."

Satsuki smiled at her bracelet and put it on. She looked at her childhood friend and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, Dai-chan."

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped, with their cable car situated at the top. Then, the firework display started, creating a variety of colors appeared in the sky making the mood somehow romantic.

"Merry Christmas, Satsuki."

And Aomine Daiki leaned and kissed Momoi Satsuki on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Sorry if the ending was kinda rushed. Like I said, my inspiration went away... I still have to take it back. **

**Tsuna: Anyway, the 5th, 4th and 3rd Days of Christmas will be posted tomorrow.**

**Judai: I'll try to post all the three chapters tomorrow if I still have the time.**

**Tsuna: don't forget to read and review minna!**

**Next: 5th Day of Christmas: Kasamatsu Yukio and Kise Ryouta!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne~!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
